


Зеленый легион

by daana, Spicebox



Series: наркомалина [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Зеленый легион

**I**

С собой у них было две сумки листовок, семьдесят пять контейнеров с пророщенной пшеницей, полное собрание “Классики мирового кинематографа”, три плаката с морскими свинками, а также целый чемодан травяного чая и ящик безалкогольного пива. И с десяток гранат.  
Мукуро по-прежнему не нравились гранаты, но Кея нахмурился и твердо сказал, что защита милых маленьких животных не терпит полумер.  
Дело происходило в заливе Кагосима, они уже вышли в море, и Мукуро в общем-то смирился с гранатами. К тому же Кея еще не знал о динамитных шашках в трюме, которыми откупился от Мукуро латентный гомосексуалист Гокудера Хаято, в упор не желавший признавать свое неудержимое влечение к Десятому.  
Да и само это дело с пингвинами им подкинул Гокудера.  
Хотя как информатор он все же уступал каналу “Дискавери”.

***

...зато умел блюсти интересы Семьи.

— О нет, — простонал Савада Цунаеси, откладывая газету. — О нет, нет, нет. Они опять.

Гокудера потянул газету к себе, хотя и так знал, что там написано. “Кровавая резня на меховой ферме”, — кричал заголовок, “Двадцать погибших, больше полусотни раненых, ни одно животное не пострадало”, — добавляла жару вводка. Гокудера машинально пробежал глазами заметку: налет на ферму, разводящую хорьков для меховой промышленности, хорьки выпущены на свободу, персонал фермы нарезан на кусочки и упакован в клетки, ответственность взяла на себя террористическая экологическая организация "Зеленый легион".

На фотографии рядом с новостью сиял улыбкой в камеру Драко Малфой. Стоящий рядом с ним Гарри Поттер выглядел так, будто в руках у него уже были тонфы. Хотя, может быть, и были — просто Драко позаботился о том, чтобы их никто не заметил.

— Десятый, — сказал Гокудера и поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки. Стекла выразительно блеснули. — Я знаю, что нам нужно.  
— Что? — со слабой надеждой спросил Цуна.  
— Пингвины, — сказал Гокудера.

***

После освобождения из Вендикаре Мукуро почти сразу решил, что они с Кеей завязывают с губительными привычками. Кея, кажется, поддержал его инициативу.  
— А я тебе еще когда говорил, — твердил неуравновешенный Кея, в такт словам прикладывая Мукуро затылком об стену. – Тело. Нужно. Беречь.  
Мукуро ударил его в солнечное сплетение, поставил подножку, успев выхватить самокрутку из руки падающего Кеи, пару раз затянулся и сказал:  
— Завязываем с веществами.  
— Что, со всеми? – поинтересовался Кея, отодвигая от носа трезубец.  
Мукуро вздохнул и сел на диван. По телевизору шел какой-то репортаж. Некрасивая немолодая женщина, трагически подняв брови, рассказывала об участившихся случаях жестокого обращения с животными.  
— А это Вилли, мраморный дог, жертва неоднократного сексуального насилия. Хозяева использовали его в порноиндустрии. Посмотрите на это несчастное животное, как оно страдает!  
— Что-то у тебя, Вилли, лицо очень довольное, — заметил Мукуро, открывая бутылку минералки.  
Дог Вилли, жертва насилия, пустил слюну и прыгнул. В кадре мелькнуло пятнистое брюхо, потом началась реклама.  
Диван скрипнул – Кея опустился рядом. Протянул руку:  
— Дай попить.  
Мукуро протянул ему бутылку.  
— Вообще, конечно, ужасно. Морскую свинку Жози засунули в стеклянный баллон и в таком виде вручили покупателю. Совсем как меня в Вендикаре! И все, главное, молчат. Будто так и надо.  
— Вот уроды, — ответил Кея.  
— Люди слишком озабочены своими правами. “Гринпис” – продажные бляди, им нет дела до страдания маленьких и пушистых. А вот если бы я, к примеру, занимался экологическим терроризмом, то не ограничился бы бессмысленными пикетами и демонстрациями. Эти зоосадисты заплатили бы у меня в десяти... Нет, в стократном размере, — увлекся Мукуро.  
— Это как? – лениво бросил Кея.  
— Ну, к примеру, вырезать весь дом за одну умершую от ожирения шиншиллу. Нет, это я к примеру. Или там – ад и хаос в океанариуме в выходной день. Да много чего можно было бы придумать. Натравить ползучие тентакли на хозяев Вилли. Весело было бы.  
Кея подозрительно молчал. Мукуро повернул голову и увидел, что Кея очень, очень зол. Примерно как в тот давний день в Кокуе-лэнде, когда Мукуро сыграл с ним в “сакуру и унижение”.  
— Эй, ты чего?  
— Иногда даже у тебя бывают хорошие идеи. Так и сделаем.  
— Ну конечно, бывают… Ты что, серьезно?!

Разумеется, Кея был серьезен. Он всегда был серьезен в том, что касалось милых маленьких животных. Вспомнить хотя бы котенка.  
Котенок сидел на дереве в саду Тюильри и истошно орал.  
— Он кого-то зовет, — предположил Мукуро, опираясь на Кеину руку и стараясь не думать о том, что с иллюзиями его восстановление после долгой ванны прошло бы куда быстрее. Однако при общении с Кеей долговременные иллюзии не помогали здоровью, а совсем наоборот — так что приходилось каждый раз выбирать: иллюзии или Кея. Кея или иллюзии. Каждый чертов раз.  
— Меня, — согласился Кея и уронил Мукуро в ближайший куст.  
Бесполезно было с ним спорить.  
Поэтому Мукуро устроился в кусте поудобнее и построил иллюзорную лестницу к дереву — Кея наверняка бы ею не воспользовался, с его-то принципами, но Мукуро не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.  
— Перила убери, — сказал Кея с четвертой ступеньки, — я что тебе, инвалид, что ли?  
Вот это было обидно, поэтому Мукуро убрал и часть ступенек тоже.  
Кея пошатнулся, но устоял.  
— Охуеть, — сказал кто-то рядом с Мукуро с характерным афрофранцузским акцентом. — Гля, турист кота спасает.  
Кея как раз добрался до котенка и кажется, пытался убедить его в том, что черная полоса в его жизни сменилась какой-то другой. На месте котенка Мукуро бы ему не поверил — но котенок оказался наивнее.  
— Ага, — сказал еще один афрофранцуз. — Как думаешь, тот узкоглазый — педик?  
— Этот фрик точно педик, — вставил еще кто-то, — ты на сапоги глянь.  
Мукуро очень нравились его сапоги.  
А вот к афрофранцузам он особой симпатии не испытывал.  
Кея, похоже, тоже — потому что когда он спрыгнул с иллюзорной лестницы, тонфы уже были у него в руках.

— Ты его напугал, — укоризненно сказал Мукуро две минуты спустя, пытаясь отцепить кошачьи когти от Кеиных волос. — Я бы и сам все сделал.  
— Я не знал, — сказал Кея, принимая котенка на согнутый локоть и гладя между ушей, — что ты тоже любишь животных.  
Мукуро вгляделся в его лицо, сиявшее светом искреннего чувства и немного забрызганное кровью, и решил, что с этого дня он очень любит животных. 

***

— ...ты меня не слушаешь, — мрачно сказал очень злой и очень красивый Кея, щелкая пультом от телевизора.  
— Зато я на тебя смотрю, — возразил Мукуро.  
— В Гренландии обижают китов. — Кея переключил канал и продолжил: — Да что киты, смотри, в Австралии устроили самый натуральный геноцид кроликов.  
— В Баварии отличная колбаса, — ввернул Мукуро. Кея дернул бровью:  
— Колбаса — это другое. А ты знаешь, что существуют хомячьи бега?  
— Кто быстрее добежит до хозяина? — не удержался Мукуро.  
В обычное время Кея бы обиделся, начал бы угрожать, может, попытался бы подраться. Но тут он только неопределенно отмахнулся и снова уставился в телевизор.  
Такой увлекающийся, — с умилением подумал Мукуро, а потом подумал еще раз и понял, что влип.  
Кеей овладела идея; в последний раз, когда такое произошло, они начали свое бесконечное путешествие в Вендикаре. Отговаривать было поздно, отказываться — вредно для здоровья.  
К тому же упертый Кея мог справиться с выдуманной проблемой сам, без Мукуро, и это было бы ужасно.  
Ладно, решил Мукуро. Будем спасать беговых хомяков.  
— Что ты там недавно говорил? Вырезать весь дом из-за одной шиншиллы?  
— Ага, — осторожно согласился Мукуро.  
— Так и сделаем. С тебя тентакли. Назначаю тебя вице-президентом Дисциплинарного Комитета планеты Земля.  
— Кея, — вздохнул Мукуро. — Мы же завязали с наркотиками.  
— При чем тут наркотики? — удивился Кея. — Нам нужна организация. А организации нужно название. Знаешь, типа ХАМАСа или ИРА.  
— Может, что-то менее узнаваемое?  
Кея задумался и выдал:  
— Зеленый Намимори.  
— Еще менее узнаваемое, — терпеливо сказал Мукуро.  
Кея нахмурился. Как каждый человек с неразвитым воображением, он полагал плоды своих умственных усилий совершенными.  
— Тогда придумай что-нибудь сам, — мрачно ответил он.  
И тут за спиной послышались шаги.  
— Пиццу заказывали? — спросил кто-то очень знакомым голосом, и Мукуро в одно мгновение вспомнил, как он любит людей с неразвитым воображением.  
— Зеленый легион, — сказал Фран, вкладывая в протянутую руку Кеи кусок “маргариты”.  
— Она не настоящая, — предупредил Мукуро.  
— Обижаете, учитель, — не обиделся Фран. — Ненастоящую я приберег для вас.  
— Как ты сказал? — переспросил Кея, бдительно осматривая пиццу. Мукуро на свою даже смотреть не стал, так недружелюбно она шевелилась. — Зеленый легион?  
— Ну да, — Фран сел в угол и уткнулся в молочный коктейль. — Потому что вас как будто много. Вот вам и имя.  
— И никто не должен знать, кто мы, — добавил Мукуро.  
— Ага, — согласился Фран. — Так себе и представляю. А еще, — он булькнул коктейлем, — вы не забываете и не прощаете. Правда, Хибари-сан?  
Вот за это его Мукуро и не любил.  
— Кстати, — сказал Кея, откладывая пиццу и поудобнее перехватывая тонфы.  
— Некстати! — возмутился Мукуро и ловко поймал пульт иллюзорным лотосовым стеблем. — Смотри, Кея, тюлени пострадали от разлива нефти!  
К счастью, на животных Кея легко отвлекался. Даже если они были не очень маленькие.

Вообще-то Фран завелся в доме сам собой.  
— Вария отпустила меня к вам на каникулы, — сказал он, протискиваясь в дом мимо Кеи несколько дней назад. — А что вы тут делаете, учитель? Я совершенно не ожидал вас тут встретить.  
— А когда у Варии кончатся каникулы, они точно тебя заберут? — на всякий случай спросил Мукуро. — И кстати, я не помню, чтобы мы с Занзасом разводились.  
Кея услышал только последнюю реплику, и что-то в ней ему не понравилось.  
— Я вам совсем не помешаю, — продолжил Фран, когда Кея наконец убрал тонфы, а Мукуро трезубец. — Хибари-сан, у вас тут есть интернет?  
— Когда я успел его усыновить? — нахмурился Хибари.  
— Ты его не усыновлял, — мстительно подсказал Мукуро. Фран отступил в сторону двери на второй этаж.  
— Это я вас усыновил, — сообщил он. И уже из-за двери уточнил: — Взял на поруки.  
Судя по тому, что с этого дня Савада-я-не-босс-Цунаеси перестал ежедневно звонить с вопросом, все ли у них хорошо и не надо ли прислать команду уборщиков, это вполне могло быть правдой.

**II**

Иногда люди с неразвитым воображением поражали изгибами своей логики. Пожалуй, такая логика запросто могла заменить фантазию.  
Кеина яхта называлась “Хийот”. Сначала Мукуро подумал, что это что-то еврейское, но Кея быстро развеял его заблуждение.  
— Что тут непонятного? Хиберд, Хи-бари-незуми, Хийот.  
— А! От “Хибари” и “пейот”?  
— Мы завязали с наркотиками, — напомнил Кея, нежно поглаживая сверкающий на солнце релинг.  
— Я что-то в этом не уверен, — буркнул Мукуро и пошел исследовать каюты. Кея в плавках и с релингом выглядел почти как голый Кея со столбом для стриптиза, и Мукуро не доверял своей выдержке, а купюра, засунутая в эти самые плавки (сиреневые и с логотипом “Зеленого легиона”), могла привести как к сексу, так и к кораблекрушению.  
Что, в общем-то, не так уж и различалось, если иметь дело с Кеей.  
В первой же каюте обнаружился огромный, на всю стену, экран — и такой же огромный диван, наводивший на мысли о задних рядах кинозала, зеркале над кроватью в номере отеля и дисках с маркировкой “восемнадцать плюс”.  
Вообще, отель и зеркало с некоторых пор стали частыми гостями в фантазиях Мукуро. Иногда там присутствовали ванна, уточки и коробочки; последние напоминали Мукуро о нереальности реального и вероятности пробелов в памяти.  
Наверное, не зря они завязали с наркотиками. Хотя те определенно смягчали Кеин характер.  
В боковой нише обнаружился стеллаж, забитый дисками. На корешках переливалось золотистая надпись “Золотая коллекция мирового кинематографа”.

Все-таки Кея ничего не забывал.  
И не прощал.

Их знакомство с классикой мирового кинематографа началось с “Крестного отца”.  
— Это канон, — настаивал Мукуро, а Кея помахивал косяком и говорил:  
— А я люблю “Терминатора”.  
Тогда они еще ни с чем не завязали.  
С “Крестным отцом” они отлично провели пару вечеров, хотя Кея то и дело тыкал в экран косяком и говорил: “Ты глянь, а вот Каваллоне бы на его месте…”, что неимоверно раздражало Мукуро.  
Так что это Кея был полностью виноват в том, что произошло потом. Мукуро был в этом абсолютно уверен.  
Голова Каваллоне на краю футона, надо сказать, смотрелась отлично. Даже скорбь в печальных лошадиных глазах получилась идеально.  
— Блядь, — сказал Кея, проснувшись. — Блядь, Мукуро!... Знаешь, сколько лет этому футону?  
— А я что, — пробормотал Мукуро, делая вид, что даже не собирается просыпаться. — Это всё враги. У тебя же есть враги?  
На то, чтобы разрушить иллюзию, у Кеи ушло десять секунд. На то, чтобы отомстить, — неделя.

— Кея, — расстроился через неделю Мукуро, открыв шкаф в одном из гостиничных номеров и придерживая горничную, чтобы тело не выпало на пол. — С ней было что-то не так? Она плохо сложила птичку из полотенца?  
— Ты строил ей глазки, — отрезал Кея и нахмурился так строго, что его захотелось почесать за ухом. Иногда он бывал ужасно милым и даже немного беззащитным.  
— Между прочим, — заметил Мукуро, запихивая горничную обратно, — Каваллоне-то был ненастоящий.  
— Ненавижу иллюзии, — напомнил Кея. — Кстати, насчет того случая. Хочешь посмотреть “Молчание ягнят”? Будешь знать, что тебя ждет.  
Теперь Мукуро ждала вся “Золотая коллекция”. 

По мнению Кеи, в золотой коллекции не хватало полного архива записей канала “Дискавери”.  
По мнению Мукуро, пингвинам жилось не так уж и плохо. Шахтеры, нелегально добывающие кристаллы в месторождениях Антарктиды, наверняка регулярно их подкармливали. Ну а то, что от выбросов пламени у пингвинов лопались яйца — это жизнь.  
Когда Кея, стоя у штурвала в плавках и капитанской фуражке, сам себе командовал: “Зеленый легион, полный вперед!”, у Мукуро тоже лопались яйца. Хотя судя по взглядам, которые кидал на него Кея во время просмотра какого-нибудь “Хорошего, плохого и злого”, тот и сам отлично понимал пингвинов.

“Хийот” стремительно несся вперед, разрезая синие волны. Кея включил автопилот: почему-то технике он доверял то, что не доверял Мукуро, и это было бы оскорбительно, если бы не освобождало Мукуро от бессмысленного стояния за штурвалом.  
— О, смотри, — толкнул его Кея. — Я помню это кино, сейчас тот мужик введет коня!  
— Тебе не хватило головы на футоне? — поджал губы Мукуро. — Хочешь поговорить о жарких тренировках на крыше школы?  
Кея покосился на него снисходительно.  
— В Сенат введет, придурок.  
— Я это и имел в виду, — выкрутился Мукуро. — Читай классику, читай Тита Левия. Жаркие тренировки на крыше греческой школы. Борцы, обмазанные оливковым маслом.  
В Кеиных глазах появилось сострадание; помолчав, он поставил фильм на паузу, перекатился на бок и спросил:  
— Так что, заедем потом к торговцам канарейками?  
На самом деле это не было вопросом — скорее, благовидным предлогом для смены темы.  
— К торговцам-то заедем, — согласился Мукуро. — Я уже придумал, как запихнуть человека в птичью клетку целиком.  
— О, — сказал Кея.  
— Оригами, — продолжил Мукуро. — Нужно просто знать, где сгибать. Ну и с живыми людьми я ни разу этого не пробовал, точнее, пробовал, но в самом конце…  
— Пойдет, — согласился Кея. — Мне нравится оригами. Вообще-то я думал подрезать им конечности, но оригами… Да, так даже лучше.  
— Опять в новости попадем, — заметил Мукуро. — Как в тот раз. Когда у тебя была шапка из фольги, а я мог сбивать журналистов инвалидным креслом. Убийство кого-то там не принесет тебе мира, помнишь?  
— Я бы все-таки попробовал, — Кея многозначительно подмигнул. — Можно снова что-нибудь придумать. Что-нибудь мерзкое и недостойное.  
Мукуро вздохнул.  
— Да, Кея, давай я опять навешу на нас иллюзии, они же тебя совсем не раздражают. Кем ты хочешь быть? Терминатором? Или этим, Калигулой?  
— Фрейдом, — неожиданно сказал Кея. Иногда он бывал таким внезапным.  
— Фрейдом? — переспросил на всякий случай Мукуро.  
— Определенно.  
— Ну ладно, я тогда буду Фрицем Перлзом. А потом, — мечтательно сказал Мукуро, — наши фанаты опять будут спорить об аллюзиях.

Фанаты, конечно, появились не сразу. Сперва их приходилось изображать.

В Париже, в Лондоне, в Амстердаме вдруг начали проходить митинги в поддержку “Зеленого легиона” — все как полагается, с плакатами, айфонами, чек-ином, селфи на фоне полицейских машин и бесплатным кофе.  
Мукуро внимательно за этим следил. А Кея — ну, Кея, как обычно, мешал.

— Вон тот, — хмуро говорил Кея. — С плакатом "Защитите вымирающих диплодоков". Он похож на дебила.  
Вглядевшись, Мукуро был вынужден согласиться.  
— В моей организации таких не нужно, — категорически заявлял Кея.  
Легким движением пламени Мукуро подправлял иллюзию. Кея угрожающе сужал глаза.  
— Нет, — говорил он с тем бесконечным терпением, которое всегда прорезалось у него за секунду до убийства. — Стивенов Хокингов мне тоже не нужно.  
— Кея, — говорил тогда Мукуро, раздираемый негодованием и противоестественным, нездоровым возбуждением. — Ты такой… сложный!  
Порой иллюзия митинга развеивалась раньше, чем приезжала полиция, — но ту иллюзию, что прикрывала от посторонних глаз их скамейку, Мукуро все-таки умудрялся удержать. Удивительно, но в таких случаях Кея обычно не протестовал.

Потом связи с общественностью взял в свои руки Фран.  
Собственно, тогда у “Зеленого легиона” и появились связи с общественностью.

— Кея, — сказал как-то Мукуро, случайно попав на новостной канал. — Кея, мы точно завязали с наркотиками?  
Провалы в памяти разверзлись угрожающей бездной. На экране, на площади у фонтана Треви в Риме, собралась толпа с плакатами. Кажется, они поддерживали “Зеленый легион”. Кажется, среди них встречались такие дебилы, на которых даже у Мукуро не хватило бы фантазии.  
— Я сделал вам сайт, — сказал Фран, неизвестно когда появившийся в гостиной. — Там есть расписание.  
— Расписание чего? — уточнил Мукуро, завороженно глядя на экран.  
— Пикетов, — пояснил Фран. — Пикетов, митингов и акций протеста. Неразрешенных, конечно. Разрешенные — неинтересно. В этом нет революционного духа, понимаете? Никто бы и не пришел. Еще есть трансляция в “Твиттере”, аккаунт на “Фейсбуке” и…  
— И торговля автографами на “Ибее”, — закончил Кея, который уже уткнулся в смартфон. — Чьими автографами?  
— Вашими. — Мелкий авантюрист не смутился даже для виду. — И они стоят своих денег, серьезно. Я старался.  
Мукуро не успел спросить, что там за автографы: иногда Фран становился очень разговорчивым. Обычно это бывало некстати.  
— У “Зеленого легиона” два лидера, — пояснил он. — Мистер Умный и Мистер Опасный. Кстати, я не знаю, кто из вас кто. Я подумал, вы и сами можете это решить. 

Пока они решали, кто из них кто, Фран, как обычно, куда-то делся. Так что осудить его за самодеятельность не удалось.  
Зато имитировать митинги больше не приходилось.

**III**

Яхта была похожа на своего хозяина: красивая, но в определенные моменты неудобная.  
Мукуро вышел на палубу и увидел Кею, развалившегося в шезлонге с бокалом травяного чая. Кея повернул голову, сдвинул солнцезащитные очки и потянул за узел воображаемого галстука.  
Есть вещи, которым невозможно противостоять. Да и Кея в одной ковбойской шляпе и тапочках был похож на источник воды в жаркой пустыне, по крайней мере, припасть к нему тянуло невыносимо, но эта чертова яхта была решительно не приспособлена для занятий жарким крышесносным сексом.  
Отбитые об потолок колени, снасти, в которых путаешься в самый неподходящий момент, предательская качка — иногда сложно было попасть даже минеральной водой из бутылки в стакан, что уж говорить о более прицельном наведении.  
Мукуро грустно вздохнул и натянул трусы обратно.  
Кея понимающе кивнул:  
— В получасе ходу Роанапур. Точнее, уже в пятнадцати минутах.  
Мир снова стал светлым и немного сияющим. Предусмотрительный Кея!  
— Есть там один лав-отель… — задумался Мукуро. — Там тебе что угодно предложат, хоть девочку, хоть зенитный комплекс.  
— Зачем тебе зенитный комплекс? — философски отозвался Кея. — У тебя есть я.

На пристани было людно. Встречающие, все как один с суровыми лицами, некоторые с транспарантами и плакатами, стояли плотной стеной. В небе кружил вертолет, с которого раздавалось звучное: “Будь умным! Будь опасным! Вступай в Зеленый легион!”  
Мукуро выругался. Кея вытащил руку у него из брюк и тихо шепнул:  
— Давай быстрее, пока не началось.  
— Мог бы и оставить, все равно никто не увидит, — сказал Мукуро, активируя пламя.  
Кея посмотрел на него и заржал, держась за живот.  
— Ничего смешного, — буркнул Мукуро, поправляя белую косичку на виске. — Я крутой эльфийский снайпер. А ты…  
Кея покрутил меч, взвесил его в руке — и описал в воздухе красивую восьмерку.  
— А я король. Просто король.  
Возразить было нечего, тем более, что “Хийот” причалил к пристани и идиоты с транспарантами хлынули вперед. Интересно, откуда они узнали?.. Хотя Мукуро, пожалуй, догадывался, откуда.

Журналисты окружили трап, едва он коснулся причала.  
— Что привело вас на Роанапур? — выкрикивал мелкий китаец с микрофоном BBC. — Какова ваша следующая цель?  
“Потрахаться”, — чуть было не сказал Мукуро, но Кея помахал мечом.  
— Из новостей узнаете.  
Все-таки временами ему нельзя было отказать в чувстве юмора.  
— Кто из вас мистер Умный, а кто мистер Красивый? — отодвинула китайца крашеная блондинка.  
— Опасный! — обиделся Мукуро.  
— Мы меняемся, — сурово отрезал Кея, чем навел Мукуро на мысли, мало подходящие для пристани. Кеины полотняные штаны, кстати, тоже легко расстегивались.  
— Автограф, — протиснулся между журналистами прыщавый подросток с блокнотом, — пожалуйста, умоляю!..  
Кеино терпение, кажется, лопнуло — а ведь было такое твердое и горячее на ощупь.  
— На “Ибее”, — огрызнулся он, поймал Мукуро за руку, ту самую, которой секунду назад было так уютно у Кеи в ширинке, и потащил сквозь толпу. Толпа на всякий случай расступилась. Очень разумно с их стороны, подумал Мукуро.  
— Кого вы защищаете? — крикнул вслед еще один журналист, Мукуро затруднился бы определить его этническую или половую принадлежность. — Каких животных?  
— Красивых, — обернулся через плечо Кея, — красивых и обиженных судьбой.  
Мукуро стало сложно идти, так прекрасен был Кея в этот момент.  
Даже грязные королевские ногти не портили впечатление.

***

— Знаешь, Гокудера, — сказал Савада Цунаеси, выключая телевизор. — Мне кажется, Хибари-сан все-таки хороший человек.  
Саваде Цунаеси все время что-нибудь казалось. В такие моменты Гокудера Хаято особенно остро понимал, насколько сильно его великолепный босс нуждается в защите и опеке.  
Сам Гокудера, благодаря обострившейся паранойе, видел людей насквозь.  
— Потому что он защищает животных?  
Цуна кивнул и светло улыбнулся.  
— Да, поэтому. Красивых и обиженных жизнью животных от подонков, которые плохо с ними обращаются.  
— Вот именно, — Гокудера сделал выразительную паузу. — Вопрос в том, как быстро он вспомнит, что Мукуро попал в Вендикаре из-за вас.  
— Но Мукуро первый начал! — возразил Цуна. А потом задумался и ощутимо погрустнел.  
— Нужно их снова чем-то отвлечь, — решил Гокудера и потянулся за папкой “Самые опасные мудаки”. Кстати, досье Хибари и Мукуро давно надо было оттуда вытащить и переложить в папку “Мудаки, но свои”.  
А то однажды могло выйти неловко.

***

Лав-отель назывался “Зов природы”. Признаться, когда Мукуро говорил про лав-отель, он имел в виду другой, белого цвета с розовой крышей и непристойными фигурами на неоновой вывеске — словом, во всех отношениях более любовный. Но Кея же не мог пройти мимо “Зова природы”.  
Густые банановые пальмы покачивали листьями у входа, по плоской крыше змеились лианы, в которых что-то ползало и копошилось.  
Приемная стойка была сделана в виде аквариума, в котором плавали разноцветные тропические рыбки. Мукуро, наклонившись, постучал по стеклу, и рыбки спрятались в пещеру.  
— Смотри, Кея, — не удержался он. — Тут обижают рыбок.  
— Нам номер на двоих, — сказал Кея администратору.  
— Кея, это лав-отель, здесь не бывает номеров на одного, — вовремя отвлекся от рыбок Мукуро.  
— Почему? — удивился Кея.  
“Мистер Красивый”, — с нежностью подумал Мукуро.  
— Зато бывает на пятерых, — невозмутимо заметила администратор.

Когда они проходили мимо киосков с сувенирами для взрослых, их окликнули свистящим шепотом:  
— Господа, есть отличные девочки.  
— Никаких девочек, — отмахнулся Мукуро.  
— Мальчики тоже есть.  
— Мальчики? — рассеянно спросил Кея, глядя куда-то вглубь зала.  
— У меня свой, — отрезал Мукуро и проследил за его взглядом: за стеклом в вольере рыжие белки крутили колесо.  
Было бы очень обидно проиграть белкам, поэтому Мукуро сжал Кеину руку и устремился к лифту.  
В лифте над потолком чирикали птички.  
— Запись, — сказал Мукуро, расстегивая на Кее рубашку.  
— Запись, — подумав, согласился тот.  
Девушек, томно извивавшихся в холле за позолоченной решеткой, Кея просто не заметил. Наверное, они были недостаточно пушистые.  
У входа в номер висела клетка с хомячками. Кея остановился, потом решительно вставил ключ в замок.  
— Им там хорошо.  
Мукуро так разволновался, что перестал расстегивать его рубашку и взялся за свою.  
Ни рыбки, ни белки, ни даже хомячки не смогли отвлечь Кею — и это дорогого стоило. Нельзя было терять время даром.  
В номере не оказалось ни лишенных ядовитых зубов змей, ни обиженных персоналом пауков, рубашка расстегнулась на удивление легко, кажется, Мукуро справлялся с ней в четыре руки, хотя насчет принадлежности двух дополнительных он был не уверен. Дернув молнию ширинки, Мукуро рухнул на низкую кровать, ко всему готовый и для всего открытый. Кровать была мягкая, пушистая и подозрительно щекотная.  
В плечо Мукуро что-то уперлось.  
Он скосил глаза — и встретился со стеклянным взглядом белого медведя.

Скосив глаза в другую сторону, он поймал такой же стеклянный Кеин взгляд.

— Кея, — безнадежно сказал Мукуро, машинально запуская пальцы в шерсть — слишком мягкую, слишком нежную для натуральной. — Кея, она искусственная.

Не помогло.

— Ненавижу, — говорил полминуты спустя сверкающий бешенством Кея. — Ненавижу.  
В его расстегнутой ширинке гордо покачивался член — за который Мукуро не отказался бы подержаться, если бы руки не были заняты трезубцем.  
— Совершенно возмутительно, — соглашался Мукуро, стараясь не наступить на освобожденных хомяков и покинувших разрушенное колесо белок. — Какой же это зов природы.  
Кея остановился прямо над телом коридорного и поймал Мукуро за волосы.  
— Вот это, — сказал он, когда перестал целоваться жадно, яростно и торопливо, — зов природы. А они тут…  
— Ублюдки, — согласился Мукуро, ловя длинным стеблем убегающего толстяка в костюме. Под расстегнутой рубашкой приятно гулял сквозняк. — Кея, это посетитель или местный?  
— Вали всех, — махнул рукой Кея, устремляясь к кабинету директора.  
— Господь разберет своих? — пробормотал Мукуро. Кея обернулся, широко улыбаясь:  
— Да похуй.  
В такие минуты он был совершенно неотразим. Во всех смыслах.

В конце концов оказалось, что “Хийот” не так уж и неудобен.  
Особенно если начать еще на трапе, продолжить на палубе, использовать мачту как опору и в конце концов, на диване возле “Золотой коллекции кинематографа”, уже никуда не торопясь, стирать кровь друг у друга с лица и нежно, неспешно вспоминать, всех ли они выпустили и всех ли убили.  
Разумеется, всех: Кея никогда ничего не забывал.

**IV**

Чем ближе они были к Антарктиде, тем более одухотворенным становилось Кеино лицо. Мукуро мог бы любоваться им часами: морозным румянцем, сурово сверкающими глазами и изящными скулами, полускрытыми оторочкой капюшона из искусственного меха.  
В конкурсе на самого обаятельного полярника Кея наверняка бы занял второе место.

Во сне Кея разговаривал с пингвинами. Мукуро был очень терпелив; в конце концов, маленькие милые животные были Кеиной первой любовью. Но когда тот спросонья начал искать пингвина в пижамных штанах Мукуро, это стало последней каплей.  
Хорошо, предпоследней.  
Кею было не исправить, но очень хотелось кого-нибудь зверски убить. 

Когда они увидели корабль “Гринписа”, болтающийся у нефтяной вышки, Мукуро даже обрадовался. Пихнул Кею в бок, показал на корабль:  
— Смотри, это самые гнусные люди на свете. Они делают вид, что заботятся о животных, а на самом деле заколачивают бабки. Давай их зверски убьем.  
— На обратном пути, — отмахнулся Кея. — Сначала пингвины.  
— О, конечно, — протянул Мукуро.  
Кея повернулся и окинул его очень внимательным взглядом. Помолчав, спросил:  
— Что-то не так?  
“Но я же лучше пингвинов”, — подумал Мукуро.  
— Хочешь, забросаем этих уродов гранатами, — предложил Кея. — Только быстро, чтобы не останавливаться. Сам понимаешь, пингвины.  
— Смотрю, ты сегодня Мистер Опасный, — отвернулся Мукуро.  
— Я всегда опасный, — возразил этот Мистер Тупой. — Пойдем внутрь, тебе надо выпить теплого молока. Да и массаж не повредит.  
“Я тебе что, ежик?” — хотел было возмутиться Мукуро, а потом почувствовал дыхание у самого уха — и передумал. Губы у Кеи были теплые, немного шершавые — обветрились от холода; и в конце концов, с теплым молоком можно было проделать несколько восхитительно непристойных вещей. Неожиданно Кея отстранился, зло прищурился, глядя за плечо Мукуро:  
— Давай убьем их сейчас.

Мукуро всегда знал, что в “Гринпис” берут только идиотов. Даже он сам, даже в ранней юности, когда каждое цветение сакуры было как последнее, не творил ничего подобного.  
По палубе корабля метался щенок. Ну, может быть, не совсем щенок. Может быть, уже почти взрослая собака. Белая, пушистая, чем-то встревоженная собака — из тех, которых эскимосы, кажется, запрягают в сани.  
— У него мерзнут лапы, — сказал Кея, балансируя на релинге. И когда только он успел туда запрыгнуть. — Ты видишь?..  
На его злом, румяном лице было написано искреннее негодование. Он даже парку расстегнул — похоже, сильно рассердился.  
Мукуро не стал накидывать на него иллюзию. Все равно на корабле “Гринписа” через пять минут не осталось никого живого.  
— Его зовут Фидо, — сообщил Кея, спуская хаски на палубу “Хийота”.  
— Он сам тебе сказал? — на всякий случай уточнил Мукуро. С Кеей можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
— Я сегодня Мистер Умный, — Кея распрямился и взглянул на Мукуро укоризненно. — У него на ошейнике написано. Иди в каюту. Ты замерз.  
Мукуро попытался понять, к кому из них с Фидо Кея сейчас обращался, но не смог бы определить с уверенностью.  
Пожалуй, иногда Кея бывал слишком заботлив.

Хотя сразу после Вендикаре это оказалось даже кстати. В те дни, первые дни настоящей, неиллюзорной свободы, Мукуро так увлечен был открывающимися перед ним возможностями, что порой забывал обо всяких скучных, неважных и незначительных вещах.  
Зато о них помнил Кея.  
— Вынь расческу из волос, — напоминал Кея, подходя сзади и мгновенно отвлекая Мукуро и от волос, и от расчески.  
— Идиот, в этих широтах январь — не лето, — ворчал Кея, швыряя в Мукуро чем-то мягким и неожиданно теплым.  
— Я-то думал, ты только с чужими телами плохо обращаешься, — замечал Кея в самый неподходящий момент, когда Мукуро совершенно не хотелось думать ни о чем приземленном; обычно в этот момент Кея оказывался прав, а Мукуро рисковал сломать себе что-нибудь важное.  
Кажется, именно тогда они с наркотиками и завязали.

Но когда Кеина забота распространялась не только на Мукуро, это немного задевало.  
Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Значит, Фидо? — уточнил Мукуро, глядя, как спасенный от гнусных гринписовцев пес примеряется вздремнуть на слегка обледеневшей палубе. — Давай его Франу отдадим.  
— А когда нагуглит, почему, заберем обратно, — покивал понятливый Кея. — А теперь в каюту. Оба.  
Спорить с ним в таких случаях было бесполезно.

Если бы Антарктида была платной автостоянкой, то она бы давно прогорела: удобных подъездов к ней не предусматривалось. Сплошные ледяные торосы, горы и ущелья.  
Находчивый Кея выпустил Ролла из коробочки, и теперь тот, раскрутившись на манер блендера, висел над ледяными завалами, готовый расчистить дорогу. Но Мукуро недаром был Мистером Умным.  
— Постой, Кея, — позвал он. — Я тут читал в Википедии, что пингвины живут во льдах вокруг материка, а яйца откладывают уже в самой Антарктиде. Вроде как из дома ходят рожать в клинику.  
— Ненавижу, — злобно прищурился тот. — Не прощу тех, кто оскверняет пингвинью клинику!  
Мукуро так залюбовался его перекошенным лицом, что с трудом вспомнил, о чем хотел сказать.  
— Да, но ты собираешься разрушить пингвиний дом, — терпеливо продолжил Мукуро.  
— Я нежно, — улыбнулся Кея и выпустил Ролла. Или не выпустил. Это было уже неважно, когда Кея говорил таким голосом, его хотелось трахнуть даже на палубе. Даже с риском примерзнуть к палубе. И даже с риском примерзнуть к Кее.  
— ...ну вот и все.  
Мукуро увидел горизонт, потер глаза — и снова увидел горизонт. На поверхности воды сверкали и переливались кусочки льда — горы и пики, совсем недавно нависавшие над “Хийотом”, были мелко перемолоты. Ролл тоненько пискнул и полез Кее за шиворот. Тот оттянул воротник, чтобы ежику было удобнее, а потом поежившись от холода, самодовольно покосился на Мукуро:  
— Я же говорил.  
— О да, — вздохнул Мукуро и решил не развивать тему. В конце концов, пингвины были сами виноваты — нечего было привлекать своим милым видом внимание Кеи.

Антарктида была похожа на кислотную дискотеку в женском монастыре. От земли до неба тянулись столбы разноцветного пламени — выхлопы из шахт, — а у самого берега стройными рядами стояли пингвины, приземистые, черные и с белыми грудками. Ждали.  
Мукуро перехватил лианой Кею, уже перемахнувшего через релинг, и на скорую руку создал ярко-красный понтонный мост.  
— Они идеальны, — восхищенно выдохнул Кея. — Именно таким я всегда хотел видеть Дисциплинарный комитет.  
— Усынови их, — под нос буркнул Мукуро. Ему было немного обидно, Кея никогда не называл его идеальным.  
— Им не хватает повязок на руку, — продолжал бредить Кея. — У меня как раз с собой есть одна. Что, малютка, хочешь повязку Дисциплинарного комитета?  
Пингвин, уткнувшийся Кее в ногу, согласно хрюкнул.  
— Не буду вам мешать, — громко сказал Мукуро.  
Кея его, кажется, не услышал.

Мукуро вздохнул и пошел за гранатами.  
Вся их предыдущая природоохранная деятельность наводила на мысль о том, что хорошая осколочная граната лучше не только доброго слова и револьвера, но даже и среднего боевого кольца. По крайней мере, Кея не зря предпочитал “лимонки” всем кольцам А и Б-класса. Хотя не исключено, что он просто не хотел лишний раз беспокоить Ролла.  
Когда он вернулся с ящиком, Кея как раз заканчивал давать пингвину инструкции. Тот согласно перетаптывался, дружелюбно гукал и сиял новенькой, чистой повязкой ДК на куцем крылышке.  
— Его теперь зовут Хингвин? — поинтересовался Мукуро. — Или Кусакабе-дубль?  
Кея обернулся, и на лице его было написано сожаление пополам с любовью.  
— Я пока не понял, — признался он.  
Хингвин сунул нос в ящик с гранатами и попытался в него залезть.  
— Боевой! — восхитился Кея. — Весь в меня.  
Похоже, усыновление уже успело состояться.  
— Я понял, он Мистер Опасный-младший, — пробурчал Мукуро, ногой отодвигая ящик. — Деточка, это не яйца. По крайней мере, не твои.  
— Яйца! — Кея пружинисто встал, напоследок потрепав Хингвина по голове. — Так, пошли.  
Мукуро успел подумать “ну слава богу”, потом еще “какого хрена я должен таскать этот ящик”, и еще “а что, кристаллы забирать мы не будем?”, а потом думать стало некогда. Пламя Облака отлично работало усилителем взрывной волны, пламя Тумана создавало коридор, позволявший драгоценным яйцам, отложенным безответственными хингвинами где попало, не перегреться во время маленькой победоносной войнушки, и в целом все вышло неплохо.  
Хотя бы потому, что в Антарктиде наконец стало жарко.

Те кристаллы, которые выдержали взрывы и высокую температуру, они ссыпали в ящик из-под гранат.  
— Не зря скатались, — неосторожно заметил Мукуро, но Кея даже не вникал в его безответственные комментарии, свидетельствующие о недостатке природоохранного энтузиазма. Он уже снова выдавал инструкции Хингвину. Тот, очевидно, внимательно слушал — для этого ему приходилось все выше задирать голову, и в конце концов боевой замглавы Дисциплинарного комитета Антарктиды пошатнулся и упал на спину.  
Мукуро колоссальным усилием воли не заржал.  
Кея с минуту смотрел на то, как Хингвин пытается подняться, а потом обернулся к Мукуро — растерянный, почти потрясенный. Мукуро едва не полез целоваться прямо здесь, благо можно было расстегнуть парки и снять хотя бы шапки, — но Кея уже пробормотал:  
— Как же они тут без меня?.. — и глупый порыв Мукуро мгновенно превратился в стремление устроить этому хингвинятнику чистый кровавый Ледовитый океан. Или какой он там.  
Положение дел спас сам Хингвин — все-таки Кея умел выбирать подчиненных. После нелепой, слегка лишенной достоинства, но очень деловитой возни он все же смог подняться — и Кея выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Справятся, — подытожил он. — А остальные повязки в следующий раз завезем.  
Какой еще следующий раз, хотел спросить Мукуро, но под ногами заскользило, подтаявший во время войны лед потек, Мукуро пошатнулся, взмахнул руками и...  
— Конечно, — говорил Кея, помогая ему встать на ноги. — Я знаю, что тебе я тоже нужен.  
Мукуро подумал, не возразить ли, но ложь Кея все равно просекал. Если и не мгновенно, то в конце концов.

***

Савада Цунаеси уменьшил громкость пультом и выжидательно покосился на Гокудеру Хаято. Гокудера протирал очки; выглядел он при этом изрядно удрученным.  
— Знал бы, сам поехал, — наконец, сказал он. — Дисциплинарные пингвины, ну что за название. Я, может, тоже хотел открыть новый вид животных. Знаете, Десятый, я в детстве мечтал стать профессором математики.  
Цуна в детстве мечтал стать охотником на пекинесов, поэтому предпочел сменить тему.  
— Что ты там говорил про Эквадор?  
— Да, Эквадор. Плантации, наркотраффик. Ямамото сказал, что с этими людьми невозможно договориться.  
— Ну, если даже Ямамото… — протянул Цуна. Подумал и добавил: — Но они же завязали с наркотиками.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Десятый, — уверенно сказал Гокудера. — Они их даже не заметят.

***

Антарктида осталась позади, и когда они наконец выбрались из каюты, воздух уже ощутимо потеплел. В почте — когда они о ней вспомнили — обнаружилось сообщение от Франа: “С Дисциплинарными пингвинами вы отлично придумали, Хибари-сан, теперь точно никто ни о чем не догадается”.  
— Кажется, нас спалили, — заметил Мукуро, перегибаясь через Кеино плечо.  
— Ты недооцениваешь количество поклонников дисциплины, — отозвался Кея и открыл следующее письмо. Мукуро в этот момент отвлекся, потому что Фидо начал играть с его ногой.  
Не отдам его Франу, решил Мукуро. Фидо был очень похож на Кею: такие же красивые глазки, такие же острые зубки и такая же непоколебимая уверенность в том, что весь мир крутится вокруг него.  
...Или отдам, задумался Мукуро, но в этот момент Кея толкнул его локтем куда попало, хорошо, что все-таки не попал:  
— Едем в Эквадор.  
— А что в Эквадоре?  
Кея молча кивнул на ноутбук.  
Какой-то эквадорский наркобарон — идиот, что с него взять, наверняка все мозги прококаинены, рассеянно подумал Мукуро, — разводил морских свинок на шашлыки.  
Мукуро даже не стал дочитывать досье, все и так было ясно. Да и динамит латентного Гокудеры в трюме уже наверняка залежался.  
— Кея, — он с удовольствием уперся подбородком в крепкое теплое плечо главы “Зеленого легиона” и, с недавних пор, Дисциплинарного комитета Антарктиды . — А где хоть этот Эквадор?  
— Там жарко, — сказал сообразительный Кея. — Возьмешь панамку.


End file.
